boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:YT: General Masher/The Other Side of the Broken World Part 3
Blazing through the streets of Berlin to save Hitler (why? good question). Introduction For Part 2, click here. This part isn't after Part 2, instead this is what Andrei's brother Dmitri Konstantin has been going through while Andrei has been zipping across Poland with the rancher. That said, here is Part 3! Chpater 17: Searching for the General This is bull! I could have been wandering off like what Andrei did instead of searching for the dumb General, but I chose to obey my father and search for him. If you didn't know what happened in Part 2 Chapter 10-11, Andrei blew up the Nazi tank depot while the General was in there. My father ordered my squad to find the General so I can move on to crush the border patrol, while doing that I felt like something strange was happening. "Could he have defected and joined the Nazis to kill the Jews and take over the world?" I thought to myself, he shouldn't have been there in the first place. Somehow Andrei managed to slip away while everyone (including me) wasn't looking, lucky brat! Turns out, we had to search everywhere in Warsaw for the General. I asked some resistance members if they saw the General yet no one had, I kept on going yet no one saw him. We then confirmed that he is MIA since we didn't see his dead body in the blown up depot. I went back to the Soviet Union to do a funeral for the General, but I didn't show any signs of sadness to anyone. Instead I felt anger and dread and terror rushing through me like a speedboat rushing down a lake as if someone was water-skiing behind. After the funeral, I waited in the barracks for quite a long time waiting for my orders. I actually enjoyed my time in the barracks, although there was training and roll call I stayed away from actual gunfights and tanks rolling through streets. I drunk Vodka and told my friends stories of what happened in the Poland-USSR border and that story about me and my squad searching for the General, it's as if I was finally back home with a normal life despite all the training and roll call. I also had to patrol St Petersburg with my squad in case the Nazis were about to launch another attack. St Petersburg was a nightmare when I was retreating but now those Nazis are away from me, I can actually enjoy what I am seeing. So good to see a proud nation rebuild after the scars the Nazis left behind. Chapter 18: Andrei! One time I got up, I looked on my desk and saw a message from a Polish resistance member. I was shocked to have read this message, take a look yourself: Alexis is a friend in Poland who would visit my house every 2-4 years, I would tell him things and he would enjoy the conversation (I miss being a kid). Chapter 18.5: Apology This is reguarding my absence from the wiki. I am sorry if I've made anyone mad, I was just playing Boom Beach on my low level account and making youtube videos on my channel. If you'd like to check out my videos, click on the link to my website. I was also out there commenting on people's videos and recruiting players who would like to join my friend's task force called "21 Dragons". Feel free to join, any player is invited but make sure your HQ Level is 6 or above. That said, let's continue the story! Chapter 19: Emergency! "I knew Andrei would leave us to find the already helpless General" I thought to myself, he is thirsty for Hitler's blood and to avenge our mother. I ran directly toward my father while he was practicing his grenade tossing. He didn't want me around hence he fired a warning shot so I ran out and dropped the message so my father could see it, he did walk up to it and read it. Once he did that, he ordered everyone in his squad (including me) to ready up and save Hitler from this blood-thirsty brother. He is like a vulture waiting until its prey is dead and then swoops down to come get his food, except this time its someone who was the key to mystery the key to why Hitler killed all those inoccent men in the first place. I grabbed my PPSh 41, the ammo, food and water so I can complete my mission. There was no other situation I have been in that's like this, if Hitler is assassinated by my brother all hope is lost and we will have riots all around the world, chaos would be taken to the next level and it doesn't help that Hitler is really dang good at hiding all the evidence of his crimes. This was a moment where the changes become insanely hard to deal with, it's very important we secure Hitler and prevent any stench of death from flooding his nostrils. He gained permission to push directly into Berlin by Stalin himself, and was given 8x the infantry soldiers we ever had and 4x the tanks we normally have in the squad. We walked our way to Berlin but it was a lengthy journey since we get tired really easily and our tanks malfunctioned about 50 times, these aren't the modern day tanks when issues are very rare, it was a nightmare. I used a lot of water and it took a lot of effort to bring the tanks to Berlin. Chapter 20: Endless Journey I felt like i was marching on for days and trying to refill our tanks with oil, we would even recieve rides on the tanks since we couldn't march on forever. I was thinking about this the whole way: "I actually wonder what will happen if Andrei did kill Hitler, would all the chaos Alexis warned me about come true? Should I take the chance and kill my whole squad just to see what will happen?" Luckily no one heard me say that aloud, because I never said that to begin with! Then I started to doubt it and think that we can't make it in time (see Part 2 Chapter 16 for what happened if you do want the spoiler) and that reguardless of how much firepower we have, there will be global riots everywhere. The speed of Andrei is no match for our firepower to storm Berlin or Germany really, Hitler would just set up an insanely strong defense and call it a day hoping that the Nazis would stand strong. 90% of the time he does fail to us since the Soviet Union has finally awoken and is ready for Nazis to die in front of us, all I need to do is keep marching and hope that I won't come across a Nazi fortress. Despair was striking back though, except much harder than usual. The tanks were slowing us down so the infantry were told to leave the tanks at Warsaw so the Polish could use it in case the Nazis planned another blitzkreig against Warsaw. My thoughts started to drift to what would happen if Hitler was killed or what will happen if Hitler commit suicide, I began to lose control of myself and panic as if Earth was just barely shaking hands with Hell itself and if the Devil will soon come to rule the world thus would start the chaotic events long foretold. Chapter 21: Revisiting Warsaw When I finally heard we are going to rest some place and refill our tanks with oil, I was showing a sign of relief but only temporarely. I heard it was Warsaw and I started having flashbacks about finding that lazy General, makes me never want to go to Warsaw ever again. Although I'm back in where the war began, it was a dang rest stop where the tanks get refilled and arrive back on the road...or at least I hoped. We had to stay in Warsaw because one of the tanks was blown up by a Panzerfaust, I was told to get him once the Nazi disappeared so I ran out there not knowing when he will strike me down to Hell. I looked around and even through Molotov Coctail inside a few buildings to make him run out, he fired a shot and I immediately dived away and survived. I looked around again trying to find him but he wasn't around me so I continued looking until another shot fired in which I dived again, this time I did see him. He was on a hotel 9;00 on the 4th floor, he had the high ground so I ran in the hotel climbing up the stairs (okay, not really climbing but more like running) to kill him in a rush. The Nazi then pulled out his Luger because he could blow himself up, I popped out of the corner with my PPSh and killed him before he could pull the trigger. I then didn't know where I was until a Polish Army member found me and reunited me with my squad. My father asked me if I killed him, I simply told him yes and that he will no longer pose a threat to our tanks. I then took a look around Warsaw so I could get a good glimpse of what it looks like, it never changed even if we brought back the Polish government the people wanted the place looks like a wreck. Dead bodies everywhere in countless numbers and the sky was sheeted by gray clouds surrounding this broken city. I started to loose my mind and try to imagine Warsaw civilized, oh if only Andrei were here to tell me what to imagine. He would put my anger at ease without any real fight occuring. Chapter 22: Following the Footsteps The tanks were just too dang fragile when it comes to malfunctions and when I talked to an engineer, he just said a whole jumble of worlds regarding tanks, oil, treads and a lot more about engineering. Makes me wonder if he only focused on engineering for his life, cause that's a lot of information about vehicles. Anyways putting aside the engineer. My father decided to leave the tanks where they are as those will slow us down with it's constant malfunctions, about time he puts aside the tanks cause It's really hot inside whenever it's hot outside as well. I'm basically saying "No matter if I am inside or outside a tank, I will always be hot. I saw footprints leading outside of Warsaw and told my father that we should follow those footprints, we waited for about 5-6 minutes to cool down and then continue our journey. It was strange how Andrei could have left footprints in Warsaw especially considering the fact that debris would have been covering all those footprints, in warzones footprints would be near impossible to find but this is just paradise! Maybe we can stop Andrei from murdering this mad man who hides his evidence, I started to feel hope again as we are ready to move on and we abandoned our tanks for more speed to catch Andrei. The demons fled and the angels watched over us keeping us alert for any Nazi that could be nearby, all these metaphors! Angel=Soviet airplane pilot Demon=Nazi Sorry if I confused you there, anyways! We followed the footprints that led to a ranch where a Nazi jeep was laying along with dead Nazis waiting to decay, it looked like a scene happened in someone's ranch while the ranchers and killers fled except the Nazis didn't make it out htis time. This was the work of Andrei shooting everyone in the ranch with no mercy, with void in his heart, pitch blackness and he didn't want to see any light or be in any light. That's what I call a demon, someone who wants to avoid the light so he can continue on his evil sceme. Chapter 23: Scout Disclaimer: You know how in Boom Beach you get the option to scout a base and check the stats on everything? It's the same thing! Because the tanks were decomissioned, we had the skies watch over us (and when I mean skies I mean the Soviet air force). They flew over the border without a chance for the Nazis to respond, hah, suck it Nazis! A pilot flew over Berlin and then airdropped a message from a small crate 5-6 minutes later, it said: It happened, Andrei got into Berlin and he's going in to kill Hitler! I showed the message to my father and then he freaked out, we rushed past the border gunning down any Nazi in the way. There were barely any Nazis going from the border to the outskirts of Berlin, there chaos started to heat up. We finally made it to the river and everything Venus said was true, Mortars and Howitzers blocking the river with Nazis swarming the wall just so they can get a good glimpse of the outskirts. We decided to swim across like Venus suggested and it worked, the Nazis didn't even bother looking down, in fact they didn't see us jump into the river or make a splash. Swimming across was a pain as sharks could see us and kill us without us even knowing, but we were lucky there were no sharks outside. Makes me wonder if the Germans cleared out any sharks in the river, that was very nice how there was no predators while we were swimming. Yes I did learn swimming, during training they expected me to do a lot of swimming since there were a lot of lakes in the Soviet Union. Even though the General was tedious about swimming, I was greatful I learned that cause I swam like nobody's watching (nobody literally was watching, hahahaha). Once we came out, three Nazis noticed us and we started to gun our way to the Reich Chancellery. The fights were brutal as I was in the most Nazi-secure city in the world, soldiers patrolled every single part of the city, tanks rolled down every street but Venus did destroy any tanks that got in our way, even civilians were fighting us because Hitler meant a lot to them especially considering the fact that Hitler ised force to make them fight. What a brutal leader I wanted to kill him just as bad as Andrei but I continued to obey Stalin and my father. As Andrei said before "I am a small fish in a big pond, wanting to control the entire pond myslef but the bigger fish become more superior due to size", I admire Andrei for his quotes and because the fact that he is my brother, I have to kill him though! Chapter 24: Attack! Fighting in Berlin is harder than you think Americans, they aren't the Beer-drunk soldiers you hoped to fight, they are real men who are trained in real bunkers. The fact that a Mortar, Howitzer or Tank could blow us up at any time doesn't help the situation in any way either. So I finally started firing my PPSh 41 around the Nazis "But I should be running toward the Reich Chancellery to stop Andrei" I yelled. We ran our way toward the Reich Chancellery gunning down any Nazi guarding the path and if a tank got in our way, we would go around it via another street. Berlin had a heck of a lot of streets to roll around and it isn't easy to avoid even ONE Nazi since "Berlin is heavily guarded by Nazis" Venus said in his message, we got inside a radio station and took cover as I sent a warning to Andrei: "Andrei, this is Dmitri. We know you are near the Reich Chancellery. Talk to me Andrei." It didn't work as I expected, he continued on to kill Hitler so we continued to run through Berlin into the Reich Chancellery. When we got in, I closed the doors so the Nazis have a hard time getting in. The doors are made of Iron and were hard to penetrate since wood is fragile yet iron can block about 100 bullets until it continues to get bad. They managed to shoot through the door and kill all of us...all of us but me myself. How did I not get killed? Simple, I ducked down after the doors were shut in case the Nazis did pull of any Full Metal Jacket kills (in which it was the case). You'd expect me to mourn for my father right? Wrong, I continued my mission alone and ran through the Chancellery to save Hitler. It wasn't the most pleasant stroll as I saw dead Naazis laying dead around the Chancellery, could I be too late? I then continued on in case Hitler is still alive, I ran close to Hitler's room where I can hear all the drama inside the room: Andrei: Your evil has claimed the lives of many good men, no longer. Hitler: Killing me won't stop the Blackguard! The Blackguard, is it another group of Nazis that were damned but continued on their work? I kicked the wall but it didn't fall so I had to use a sticky grenade to blow it up, but the time it blew up was hideous! SO DANG HIDEOUS! Andrei: I don't care about the Blackguard! Oh God, he even shows a great sign of resistance! Andrei: MY NAME IS...ANDREI KONSTANTIN! Well that popped my ears, lol. Andrei: AND I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! Andrei killed Hitler but two seconds after that, my sticky grenade detonated. I ran inside only to see Hitler dead with Andrei fainted, my mission failed! I took Andrei and brought it outside to where another Soviet squad was waiting for me. I told them he killed Hitler and that we must return to the Soviet Union. Wow that was the longest Chapter I've done, but I plan on having Chapter 48 longer since it's the final chapter!